LoL Love Lost on the Rift
by EpsilonRunner
Summary: Known as the most adventurous couple in the League, Ezreal and Lux have been strong with each other for most of their time. However, what happens when a single event threatens to ruin their special moment of peace and what will the consequences be for those involved? Rated M for use of violence. Short Story One-Shot.


**Good morning and good evening everyone. I'm EpsilonRunner and I welcome you to the first of many coming short stories that will hopefully fill the coming data zones. With this story, it's the start of a project I want to attempt at least twice a month. Writing a short story on something, no matter what it'd be. The starting story, though, was lucky enough to be for League of Legends. I hope you enjoy the story, and if you have an idea or a series you'd like to see me attempt to write a short story for, let me know. For now, everybody, enjoy. By the way, I do not own anything affiliated with Riot Games in this story. All characters, places, and situations are under their jurisdiction. Also, the scenes depicted in this story are in no way real, completely fictional. Any and all similarities to the story and real life are completely coincidental.**

* * *

For years they've been League's primary example of the perfect couple. Many even said they were more famous than Garen and Katarina, and that was hard to beat in itself. They were considered perfect synergy and nothing could stop them from taking the world by storm. However, what many summoners and many champions don't know is the true story behind them and the brewing darkness that slowly builds in their lives.

A blue portal opened in the Demacian sector's teleport pad as Lux and Ezreal walked out, both covered in dust and dirt.

"Whew, that was a great expedition." Ezreal cheered, stretching his back with a smile on his face.

"Yes it was, but then again, anything goes well when we're on the field together." Lux said, following Ez closely as he walked towards his room at the Institute.

"You can say that again. We're a great team, both on and off the Fields of Justice." Ezreal confirmed, the two of them walking into his dorm room.

Ezreal walked inside and took off his gauntlet, setting it down on the work desk by the door. He stepped over to the bed and instantly plopped down, closing his eyes as the cold sensation of the sheets surrounded his worn-out body.

"At least we can relax now, at least for a little bit." Ez said as he felt Lux lie down next to him, wrapping a slender arm around his torso.

"That we can. No matches for tonight, no fancy meetings I need to go to with my brother. A nice, simple, quiet night." Lux said with a smile before a beeping rang from the bracelet on Ez's wrist.

A holo panel appeared in the air over the wrist piece and the face of a hooded summoner came into view.

"Good evening, Mister Ezreal." the summoner said politely. "You have been requested for a special late night match with Piltover."

"Really, they asked me to take part?" Ez asked shocked, looking towards Lux for confirmation.

"Yes sir. You've been requested to dress in your Debonair skin as well. Looks like it'll be a fancy match tonight." the summoner said before the image faded away.

"Welp, there goes my lazy night." Ez said with a laugh as he jumped off of the bed, causing Lux to just stare at him while he changed clothes.

"Do you really need to go? Doesn't Piltover have plenty of marksmen?" Lux begged, looking at Ez with a wide, puppy-dog eye.

"They do, but between Piltover and Demacia, when you're an in-betweener like me, you always accept an invite." Ez said as his gauntlet changed to match his clothing. "Just stay here and relax. I'm sure I'll be on the viewing holo tonight if it's a special match."

A blue light began to surround Ezreal as he smiled at Lux again, who smiled back as she watched him be teleported away. Lux laid back on the bed once he was gone and stared up at the ceiling, a strange feeling in her heart.

"I don't know why I'm feeling like this. Its Ezreal, he's the sweetest guy I've ever met. He'd never do anything like that, would he?" Lux asked herself, looking out the large window to her right at the stars that were glowing above. "No, he wouldn't. I have more faith in him than that. No matter what, he's going to be the best out there."

Lux sat up and picked up a golden remote control and pointed it at the desk in front of her. A large holo image turned on, showing an overhead view of Summoner's Rift with a special night glow that illuminated the field. The camera panned to either side, showing the champions for the blue side. Lux spotted Jayce and Vi, both dressed in Debonair like Ez was. It showed Morgana in the Mid lane, where Lux usually was at in these matches, and Ezreal in the bottom lane with…..

"Sona?" Lux asked, leaning forward towards the screen.

Lux saw Ezreal talking with Sona in the bottom lane, near the tower. She was dressed in her Muse skin and had a gentle smile on her face. She didn't say anything to Ezreal, then again, she couldn't, but Ezreal was talking like he was responding to her. Lux spotted a red blush on Ezreal's cheeks and felt a burning sensation in her stomach.

"Sona, you whore." Lux said to herself, her hand clenching into a tight fist. "How dare you try to take Ezreal away from me. My Ezreal."

Lux stood up off of the bed and continued to stare at the screen in front of her. She could feel the knuckles on her left fist growing tighter as her grip continued to strengthen.

"No, you will not touch my Ezreal. Never again."

The screen was destroyed by a flash of light before the door was thrown open.

Ezreal teleported back into his dorm, stretching his arms above his head as he landed. He quickly changed out of Debonair and back into his normal clothes before looking around the room.

"Lux?" Ezreal asked, looking around. "Lux, are you here?"

Ez walked over to the window and looked outside, seeing the other beams of light from the rest of the champions returning to their rooms. He turned back towards his room and spotted the blackened mark on the wall above the desk.

"What the?" Ez questioned, walking over to the desk.

He tried to activate the holo screen, but a cracked image appeared in place of the screen.

"Did somebody destroy my screen?" Ez asked, turning towards the door to his room, which was wide open. "Someone left in a hurry, and the only person I can think of was Lux, since she was here."

Ezreal walked over to the doorway and stuck his head out of the room, looking down the hall. He spotted Xin Zhao walked towards him, a strained look on his face.

"Hey Zhao, what's up?" Ez asked, stepping out to meet him.

"Ezreal, have you seen Lux anywhere?" Zhao asked, looking at Ez with worry in his eyes. "She's been missing since your match started."

"No, I haven't seen her since I got back." Ez said, crossing his arms. "She was with me before I left, though."

"Strange. Well, if you hear anything, let me know." Zhao started to say.

An explosion rocked the world outside of the dorm hall, causing Ez and Zhao to hold onto the walls. They looked outside of Ez's window to see smoke billowing from the streets below. The two champions looked at each other before bolting out of the main hall towards the commotion.

Ez teleported passed a growing crowd of onlookers towards the center of a circle. He saw Lux standing over another person, her staff held tightly in her hand. The smoke was billowing from the building in front of her. Ez started to walk towards her before he noticed the person on the ground was Sona. Ezreal's eyes bugged out of his head and he teleported in-between them, forcing Lux back.

"Lux, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ez demanded as he rested Sona's head in his arms.

"Ezreal, I wasn't expecting to find you here." Lux said, her normal sweet voice changed only slightly. "Did you come to help me rid the world of this common whore?"

"Common whore? What are you talking about?" Ez asked.

Ezreal turned his head towards Lux and froze, his heart skipping a few beats. Lux's face was twisted into a sadistic smile, her eyes smaller than normal as she glared at him with a terrifying happiness that worried him.

"Lux, what is wrong with you?" Ez asked, his eyes widened in terror.

"I'm making sure our love has no interruptions. I'm making sure nobody tries to take you away from me." Lux said, her mouth still in a wide smile. "She tried to take you away from me. I saw it with my own eyes. In the match, you were blushing while talking to her. That means she was trying to take my place."

"Lux, what the hell are you talking about!? She was asking about you for hell's sake." Ez yelled as Xin Zhao hurried over to help Sona. "How dare you raise a hand against her when you don't know the full story."

"Oh, so I see. She's already brainwashed you into liking her more than me." Lux said, her face contorting into a glare of pure rage. "Fine then, I'll end her life right here. DEMACIA!"

Lux leaped into the air, her staff spinning in front of her as particles of light began to form into an orb in front of her. Ez watched in horror with Zhao as they stayed frozen, watching the beam of light start to fire right in their directions. Ezreal covered his eyes, waiting for the oncoming attack, but a loud ding of metal and the sound of the light smashing against a surface pulled him from his fear. He looked up to see Garen standing over him, his giant sword held strongly in front of him, deflecting Lux's blast.

"Garen?"

"To think the daughter of the powerful Crownguard family would sink this low to attack one of her own. Disappointing to say the least."

Ezreal looked to his left to see Katarina walking up from the crowd as the blast died down. When Lux returned to the ground, she saw Garen slam his sword into the concrete, cracking it deep. She flinched a moment as Garen began walking towards her.

"Luxanna Crownguard, how dare you raise a hand to an ally!" Garen yelled, Lux falling to the floor at his feet. "Not only have you broken the major rule of the Institute and attempted to harm another champion outside of the Rift, you damn near attempted to harm three! Not only that, one of them happens to be another solider of Demacia! With that, the other is your boyfriend, who is an extremely important ambassador for Piltover and Demacia, and the final target is Sona, who is not only your best friend, but one of Demacia's ROYAL children."

Garen reached down and grabbed Lux by the chest piece and lifted her up into the air in front of him, tears streaming down her eyes in fear.

"Now, you get one chance before I drag you back home for a very strict timeout. Why did you even think of doing the actions you just performed?"

"Sona is trying to take Ezreal away from me." Lux said suddenly, her face solid with determination. "She's determined to use her seductive powers to trap him in a web of false hopes and lies."

"That's a serious statement coming from you, Lux." Katarina said, walking up to the siblings. "Sona isn't the type of girl to do something like that to a friend, especially if that friend is one she's really close to. Now if this situation were to happen with Ahri, it'd be different circumstances, probably."

"Garen, please." Ezreal started, causing Garen to turn back towards him. "I'm not sure what happened with Lux, but, please help her."

"I will, Ezreal. You have my word."

Without another word, Garen started to march out of the area with Lux in hand and Katarina right behind him, leaving Ezreal on the ground next to his impaled sword. Xin Zhao returned after a moment and took the sword from it's resting place, seeing Ezreal still on his knees, staring at the ground in front of him.

"Ezreal?"

Ez looked up from his stupor to see Taric walking up to him, dressed in a casual dark blue tunic. When he saw him, Ez fell to the ground, shaking, causing Taric to rush to his side. Taric helped Ezreal back to his room and sat him down on the edge of the bed. They spent the next few hours calming Ez down from what had happened and figuring out a plan of action from all this.

The next weekend, Ezreal stood at the fountain of Summoner's Rift, his Frosted skin resting over his shoulders. Lux was standing next to him dressed in her Star Guardian skin, but she kept her face away from his. He didn't try to speak to her as the barriers lowered and the champions left their summoning spawns. Ezreal walked down the bottom lane with Malphite behind him, the deep footsteps pounding against the ground underneath his feet.

"Ezreal, may I ask a question?" Malphite suddenly asked.

"Of course. Ask away, Malphite." Ez said, smiling as he walked to the tower.

"What happened between you and Lux?"

Ezreal stopped short at the question before turning towards his lane ally.

"She went a little insane last week. Starting talking like we were going to break up because of that match I took part in with Sona. She attacked Sona after the match in the courtyard in front of hundreds of other summoners. If Garen wasn't there, she would've been fried, me too." Ezreal explained as the minions spawned.

"That's scary to hear." Malphite agreed, watching Ezreal attack the enemy's minions.

Ezreal hopped and dodged around the lane, killing minions as he moved. The enemy Miss Fortune and Taric did what they could to harass him but Malphite had his back every step of the way. After a few minutes, Malphite nodded towards Ez and ulted into the other laners. They were knocked into the air as Ezreal started firing off at them. They both started running back towards their base as Ezreal charged up his ultimate. As he saw it about to leave his gauntlet, he spotted a red line start to appear in the mist of the sky. Suddenly, a massive beam of light hit both MF and Taric with a split second. Ezreal's ultimate left his arm and he watched it slash right through them, killing them both.

Ezreal landed on the ground and looked towards the river, his heart dropping into his stomach. He saw Lux standing in the brush, that same creepy smile on her face as from the week before.

"I love you. I will always love you." Lux said before disappearing back to her lane.

"Was that Lux?" Malphite asked as Ezreal started to recall.

"Yeah. I'll be back in a bit."

Ezreal returned to the base and quickly update his items before running back towards his lane. He made it just passed his inner tower when he heard a rustle in the grass next to him. He stopped moving and turned towards it. Ezreal slowly walked towards brush, his gauntlet already charged to attack. Just as he touched the brush, a butterfly flew out from above his head, causing Ezreal to shriek and jump back. He exhaled a sigh of relief and returned to lane for the rest of the game.

As the match came to an end, Ez walked back up the lane with Malphite and Jarvan, both of whom were in front of him. They were talking amongst themselves about the last teamfight as they traveled. Ezreal had been looking for Lux since the end of the match, but not even Darius knew where she had run off too. As Ezreal reached the mid lane's first tower, he felt a cage appear around him, locking him in place. He turned around and saw Lux standing behind him, her staff hidden behind her back and her smile still as wide as ever.

"Lux, what are you doing? Let me go!" Ezreal yelled, looking towards Lux in fear.

"Oh no, Ezreal, I can't do that. You see, I have to keep you here with me for the rest of eternity. And as long as we stay on the Rift, nobody can bother us and we can stay with each other forever." Lux said, slowly walking towards Ezreal.

"Lux, let me go. This isn't you, you were never like this."

"No, I wasn't. However, you never used to look at anyone else other than me. Now, ever since there have been other females laning with you, you've been faltering your love for me. I can tell by the way you look at me now, in fear." Lux said, bringing light chains up from the ground and latching onto Ezreal's wrists.

"Lux, let me go!" Ezreal yelled, looking at her in terror.

"Nope, I don't think so." Lux said with a wink. "Now, you can be mine forever."

"Hey Ezreal, is everything alright? You didn't make it to the fountain."

Ezreal turned back as Malphite walked up from the lane. He stopped as he saw the scene in front of him, causing Lux's eyes to darken to a point of pure horror.

"So, even Malphite has come to stop our love. I see. Fine then, I'll fix this." Lux suddenly said, stepping in front of Malphite.

"LUX, DON'T!" Ezreal screamed.

"Demacia."

Malphite froze as a blast of light pierced his chest at point blank range. The beam destroyed the tower behind him as well, causing both creations of stone to fall and crumble. Ezreal screamed in terror as he watched his lane partner fall. The scream pulled the rest of the champions from both teams to the center of the map, causing a few from red team to scream at the scene. Lux just laughed slowly as they closed in.

"Luxanna, what's going on?" Jarvan questioned, clutching his spear.

"This." Lux said.

Lux didn't say anything else as she blasted through Jarvan as well, throwing him back down the lane a few feet before the prince fell. Darius raised his ax and Sion rushed in towards the blonde youth, but Lux flashed away from them and threw her explosive light bomb, knocking both of them far away from the rest of the champions. MF and Syndra started throwing their ultimates towards Lux, but she summoned her shield, which was a dark purple rather than the normal light, which deflected both of their attacks with ease. They lowered their arms in defeat as Lux chained snared both of them and locked them into place.

"Now, I'm going to have a bit more fun with you, Syndra." Lux said as she approached the mage. "I'm going to make you understand what love really is, but in the painful way first."

Ezreal watched in disgust as Lux started attacking Syndra with her staff, beating her across her body without stopping. Miss Fortune tried to hide her face from the scene as well. Taric ran over to Ezreal and picked up his mace, smashing the light prison and freeing the explorer. Ezreal silently shot the base of Miss Fortune's cage, releasing her as well. She took off running with them down the lane, leaving Syndra to her fate.

They pulled into the forest near the blue buff and stopped, all of them catching their breaths.

"What's going on with your bitch of a girlfriend, Ezreal!?" Miss Fortune demanded, grabbing Ez by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't know what's wrong. She's been freaking out since that damn game with Zaun last week." Ezreal defended.

"MF, put him down. Fighting isn't going to solve anything." Taric said, the bounty hunter setting the explorer down. "For now, we need to decide on whether or not we can make it out of the Rift without getting ourselves re-spawned painfully."

"I have an idea. Why don't we just die?"

"That's not the greatest idea, but." Taric started.

The three survivors jumped back as Lux stood in the tree line, a line of blood flowing down the side of her face.

"Come now, it's the safest method, isn't it?" she offered, caging MF and Taric.

"Ezreal, run!" Taric yelled towards his friend. "You need to make it to the fountain. There, it'll teleport you back to the Institute. Tell them to keep Lux contained. Tell them to keep us in their memories."

Ezreal smiled sadly as he teleported over the wall as Lux's blast flashed behind him. He ran as fast as he could towards the fountain, his heart pumping at a million miles a second. As he passed the nexus, in it's reflection, he saw Lux stepping up onto the base, her eyes drawn in with anger. He flashed again to the bottom of the stairs of the fountain, looking up towards statue that teleported him there. He just stepped onto the rune circle when a blast of light destroyed the statue.

"I don't think so, Ezreal. You're going to stay here with me." Lux said, walking up to him. "Forever and ever."

"You can't keep me here, Lux. I'll jump over the edge if I have to, I can flash and save myself." Ezreal threatened, backing up towards the edge.

Lux lifted her staff and a white flash blinded Ezreal for a moment. After it faded, he let out a scream in pain, feeling for his left arm. He saw the blood drip onto the floor by his knees, his vision fading with the pain. He looked up towards Lux again, who's eyes were still in a pure look of utter manic and lust.

"Now, you have to stay here. You have no gauntlet and no way to survive the fall." Lux said, her smile growing wider. "Now, you are mine."

"I'd rather die than let you become like this."

Ezreal quickly jumped backwards, falling over the edge of Summoner's Rift. He fell fast down the side of the mountain, letting the dark sky surround him as he plummeted to his doom.

"This is the best way, isn't it? She changed and if this is the only way she can have freedom, then so be it."

"Or not."

Ezreal opened his eyes to see Lux wrapped against his torso, her eyes still wide in craze.

"No! You weren't supposed to jump!" Ezreal yelled, trying to push Lux off of him.

"I will be with you, no matter the cost, Ezreal." Lux said, tears of crazy joy in her eyes. "I love you Ezreal."

"Get away from me!"

Ezreal separated himself from Lux and pushed himself at an angle. He watched as she fell faster than him into the trees and rocks that lined the mountain, a soft thump resonating from the darkness. He let his head fall backwards as he fell, waiting for his own end.

Ezreal woke up in a white sheeted bed, a few bandages wrapped around his missing left arm. He looked around to see Soraka and Garen standing in the room. When they saw he was awake, Soraka left the room and Garen approached him.

"Ezreal, how are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare." Garen said, resting a soft hand on Ezreal's leg.

"How did I survive the fall?" Ez asked, looking down at his lap.

"Galio caught you at the last minute. He said he heard you and Lux screaming as you two fell down the side of the Rift." Garen said, his face growing dark. "He found Lux too, or at least what was left of her."

"Garen, I'm so sorry." Ezreal started, but Garen held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't apologize. Neither of us know what truly happened, but there's nothing really we can do about it now. There's an investigation going on with the Institute to figure out how the Nexus got shut down." Garen explained.

"Shut down? Wait, does that mean?" Ezreal question, seeing the fear rush over Garen's face. "Oh my god."

"I'm sorry Ezreal. I truly am. Rest up. Heimerdinger is going to come by later and fit you with a new arm." Garen said as he walked towards the door. "I'll see you later."

As Garen left the room, Ezreal leaned back and looked towards the ceiling.

"I can't believe it. Everyone's dead. Even Lux." Ezreal said, a tear rolling down his cheek. "How did this happen? What did I do wrong?"

"̯ͥ̄́̊ͮ̆͛̕Y̋̃̋̀҉̴̩̳̤͔̞̣̻ͅO̢̨̗͚͇̦ͦ̀̉͡Ư̞̫̩̞̺̼̤͆̉̀̚ ̛̺̳͙͈͚ͨ͑̌͋ͪ̇̇̾L͖͇̝͇̈́̾̄̐̽̈͆ͥ͞͡O̖̦̥̿̔̔̀Ȏ̼̲̭̝̮̜̖ͮ̏̊̓͒ͮ̈̇́͜Ķ̻̤̗̬ͩͬͣ͠͞E̖̪̻̤̭ͩ͋́D̼̤̎̋̌ ͭ͆̎̒̔҉͏͖͇̥̱͕͎A̟ͬ̏ͪ̔͢T͔̺̭͓́ͨ́̕ ̢̯͚̮͔͇̊ͬͥ̈́ͪ̾̊͐̚͠ͅT̗̮̝̞̭͔̺ͭ̒͐͋̊͌̏̔H͋́͑ͩͥ́̍͘҉̰͔͔̪̹̮͓̰̩E̴͇̺͉̠̱͙͎̜͌͐̀̊ ̶̷͙͎̯̻̩̟̺̟̾ͥ̒ͧ͘W̮̙͉͇͂ͭ̆ͩ̊͞ͅRͣ̀҉͕̱̭̺͙̭͝O̵̞̝͚̝͐͂͋́N͈ͭ̏̈́͌̽͠ͅG̸̡̟̮̓̅ͪ͗́ ̷̤̄ͦ̇͋ͭ̀͠͠Ĝ͋͂̿̂́҉̮̤̳̳̙̭̫̰̘Į̗̱̲̫̝͙͇͙̼̎͐ͧ̎͒̚R̼̂͐ͥͯͧͧ̐L̳̍̔̋͒͑ͬ͐̿̾̀́!̶̼̆ͩ̄͋̉̈ͯ͒"͈̦͔̖̳̂̐̓̾̌͡͡

Ezreal sat up quick and looked ahead, seeing a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Lux was standing at the foot of his bed, blood pouring from her head and eyes, her eye sockets black and void. Her head was twitching and her smile was still broad. She reached one hand forward and let it rest on Ezreal's ankle, a strange black liquid slowly starting to envelope his leg.

"No, No, get away from me. GET AWAY!"

T̶̻̗̦̼̬̭́͆ͅh͆̂ͣ̅͋̈́͐̅͘͏̫̗ę̳̟̥̜̪̗̮͉͑̉ ̮͍̞͕͎̳̦̈ͣ̀̚̕o͍̹͉͖͓ͥͮ̈́̉̓ͨͨ͟͞ṅ̶̸̮͖̦͕̟͓̐̏ͭ̄ͅē̢̢͈̘̟͉̙ͤ́ͅ ̜̖̠ͦ̀t̵̨̲̓ͣͣh̦͎͎͋̍ͪ̎͘͝i̺̙̳͇͍̖̼̠ͨ͋ͫ͝n̶͉͆͛͑̀͠g̼̹̏̉ͭ̔͑ͥ͢ ͈͙͗̀y͌ͥͤ̉ͫ̊ͩ͡͏̷̺̝͈͙̰̻̝̞̦ǫ̸̗̰͛̍̐͐͊͘u̹̗͉͑̌ͪ̋̾̈́̊ͭ͛͘ ̝̳̺͖͍̘̩͛̿́̆̇͜͞s̸̱̗̝̿͐͒͋h̷̢̥͕͕̤ͪͨ͗͆ͨ͗o̢̙̩̗̼̼͂͛̓̈͐̕ŭ̘ͬ͑ͣ̌̆͝͡l̷̺̞̭̹̹̖̃͊ͨͧ̔̉̾ͮ̕ď̙̜̯̓ͬ ̱̼̺̥ͨ̓̏͛ͫ̀͡ȧ̵̲̟̠͈̱̟͈̖ͬ̆͡l̴̠̣̿̐̾ͦ͂ͦ̏ͩ́w̡͎̱ͣ̆ͫ̒̆̚͝͡ȁ̛̘̪̖͋̚y̸̛͈̼͖̰̥̖̣̣̝̌̇̓̀ͣ̑͂͛͆͘s̶̹͙̬̘̫ͫͪͮ̇̆̃͟ ̶̣͔͈̝͓̥̰͈̆ͤ̌ͧ̏̉̕r̥͇̜̘̗̤̭̃̑̆e̟̹̪ͬ̃̽ͣͨ̽̀m̒̋̒̀̊̊ͭ̔ͭ́҉͕͚͍̞͙̩̦́ĕ̷̡̞̲̝͖̝͕̖͎̦͋̃̊̃̏m̻̼̪̤̹̞̂b̶̥̱̺̩̳̟ͫͨ̍ë͆̌͌̌ͥ͑̔͏͓͇̝̻͕͜r̲̩̫͆͊̓ͭ͌ͥͪ.̵̧͇̙̯̞͓̻̇͒ͭ̉̀ ̢̬̮̍́ͭ̓̅ͧ̊N̵̢͙̖͔̿͑̅ͦ̐̎ͥͣ̕eͮͯ͂̾͛͛ͩ̔̐͟͢͏͖̪̬͍̱͓̞̯v̸̩͍͇͚̫̭̟̮̔ͨ̒͋͢ͅé̴̡̠̈́́ͭ͐ͨ̉͢r̝ͮ̊̾͗̔ͨ̇͋ ̬̦̩ͯ͑̈́̓͐̀̔m͇̳̫̈́̀̇́̆ͨ̚͡é̶̩̘͐̅ͬ́ṣ̞̻̤̲̦̙̘̅̂ͅș̨̡͓ͦ̄̓ͮͤͩͧ̆́͟ ̟̭̦̬͍ͩ́w̶͓͈̬̪̿ͨ͜i̟̮͕̜̤̞͙̜͉̊̽̄̃̋̊̊̈̕ț͒͡h̵̛̳̫͔̥͔̱̔͒̏̓̿̽̌ͩ͊ ̛̱͔̣̩͆͘m̢̮̝̙̬͓͇̱͉͋̃̏̄͗̽͑̆͢ę̲̲̦̳̞̣̓̿̆̾.̸͉̗̮̙́̔̍ͫ͑̎ ̅͛͐̀͏͕̖̯̪̫͓̟̦D̙͕͈͚̳̅͗͗̿̃͠E͇̱̾͢M̊ͩ̅ͩ̇̊͊҉̦̗̩͜A̵̢̱̺̰̽̓͂ͪ͛̏́Ç͆ͨ͛̐͆̈̚͏͔̘͙͈̦͕̤̼I̝̩̟̪̣̻̊̂̐ͪ̈ͪẢ̴̌̃͆̂͋̎҉͈͓̹̺̟̘͙̩!̡̹̝͎̰̼͚͖̄̓̇̃̀͢!̨͇̲̱̱̘̉̑ͯ̓̋ͥ͟!͙͈̪͕̝̔̆ͩ̾̕ͅ


End file.
